The Watcher From The Past
by ML15
Summary: Set a decade after Breaking Dawn, one day the Cullens come home from hunting and find a stack of books. They start to read it and they notice its a book that is written in Bella's POV about their whole entire life since she met Edward. Who is the Author of these books and how does he/she know about all of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella|1**

* * *

I wiped the remaining blood off of my hands in the small creek before joining Edward back in our walk to the house. We'd been hunting for a while, but Edward picked up Alice's thoughts off unease and rallied us in. It only took us a minute or so before we caught up with the rest of our family. Everyone was silent as we approached the house.

Right away I noticed a brown package on the door step. The packaging was crinkled; like it was delivered a lengthy journey, but the weird thing about it was that I couldn't catch the scent of it. It was like there was no trace of anyone on it; no human, vampire, or even _werewolf _scent lingering on it. I reached for the package cautiously, as if it could really hurt me, a vampire with impenetrable skin. The package felt heavy in my hands, and written lavishly on the front was _Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen_. Confused on the proper title, and no return address, I gently ripped open the cover on the delivery.

"Love, what's that?" Edward asked.

"I don't know but it says my name on it." I shrugged and continued opening it up.

Four books placed delicately in soft paper tissue lay inside. Each one with a title inscribed into the black covers. They read: _Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn. _

"What stupid titles!" Emmett declared. I didn't realize I read the titles out loud, but then again we do have vampire hearing.

"That's what I saw in my vision! I couldn't see who, or what, delivered them, but I could see a package being placed on the steps," Alice exclaimed.

"Well that's unusual even for your unclear visions Alice," Carlisle said, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Should I read the first one, Carlisle?" I asked, almost reluctantly.

"I don't see why not." He said. I opened the one that read _Twilight_, assuming it was the first one. A small piece of paper tumbled out onto the ground as I opened it.

"What does it say, Love?" Edward said.

"Yeah mom, what does it say?" Renesmee asked.

"It says: _Read all the books out loud to your family_."

"Well read it Bella," Alice said.

I opened up to the preface and read

_"I'd never given much thought to how I would die... though I'd had reason__enough in the last few months...but even if I had, I would not have__imagined it like this.__I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the__hunter, and he looked_ _pleasantly back at me.__Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved.__Noble, even. That ought to count for something.__I_ _knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But,__terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When__life_ _offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not__reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.__The hunter smiled in a friendly way as_ _he sauntered forward to kill me.**"**_ And that's when I dropped the book.

"Oh my god, this is exactly what I was thinking right before James attacked me!" I yelped.

"Someone has been watching you," Alice said.

"No, someone's been watching all of us," Carlisle said.

* * *

Leave a review. And a special thanks to my beta, Michela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella|2**

* * *

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Our enhanced sense of sight and smell would surely spot someone following us, watching us. I gazed out in the green, mossy forest trying to detect any hints of another being hiding amongst the tall trees and overgrown grasses, but I could see nothing, just the dawn breaking through the peaks of the trees, casting an eerie glow of sparkles reflecting off of our skin.

I looked back to Carlisle, his expression of absolute misperception made my nerves grow tenfold. The head of the Cullen Clan was always calm and collected, even during war and hardship.

"No, it's impossible for someone to be watching us. We would've known, Carlisle. Alice could have seen him coming. Edward could read his thoughts. I don't believe it." I said stubbornly, not truly understanding what was happening.

This is the most confusing, and admittedly horrifying, thing that has happened to my family. Our family's abilities, combined, made up an almost impenetrable force, and knowing that someone could possibly be watching us made my ice cold skin tingle in fear. I once believed that the fairytales were wrong, but my imMy thoughts were broken when Edward's voice sounded like an echo in my ears.

"Why would someone want to watch us Carlisle?" Edward asked skeptically; trying to make sense of this.

"I don't know, it could be the Volturi, but we would have known, but it could be...No, I haven't seen him in centuries." Carlisle's brow furrowed.  
"Who is it?" Edward asked.

"Vincent, an old acquaintance during the time I spent in Volterra, about 250 years ago. Eleazar introduced us."

"No offense Carlisle, but what does this man have anything to do with the books? All of these books came directly from my thoughts, and I thought no one could read my mind, unless I let my shield down." I stated, shooting an obvious look to Edward. He still couldn't read my mind, my shield made sure of that.

"Well, Vincent is a special exception to our kind; he has very strong gifts that could probably destroy the vampire world." Carlisle explained while I listened in awe.

"What's his gift?" Jasper asked speculatively; plans and strategies already forming in his war strengthened mind.

"Gifts, Jasper," He corrected. "He has a gift of pain illusion, sense deprivation, telepathy, and precognition, and those are just some of the gifts I am aware of. Eleazar warned me of him although I knew him to be a kindred spirit, knowing the full extent of his power, but not revealing it all to me." Carlisle clarified.

"That's sick!" Emmett proved that theory wrong. And now, another thing was becoming a reality; a force stronger than a coven of vampires.

"Yes, Emmett, it's sick, but puts our family at a great disadvantage. We could be destroyed." He said gravely.

"Wait, Carlisle, how come you never told us about him?" Alice asked.

"He's made himself invisible for centuries. Conflict with the Volturi during the Plague of the Immortal Children sent him into hiding."

"What happened?" I asked.

I was met with silence as everyone looked at Carlisle expectantly. I'm afraid that this man could hurt us, even after Carlisle's assurances of his 'friendliness.' A man with infinite power, immortality, and time sounded like a ticking time bomb to me.

It was a matter of time before he would reveal himself to us; a matter of time before the destruction of the Cullen Coven would just be a whisper of history.  
History written in the pages of a book taken from the almost impassable depths of my mind; Bella Swan.

* * *

Leave a review. And a special thanks to my beta, Michela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella********|3**

* * *

"I am not sure. Every time I even attempted at conversation with him about his past, he clamped up and got bothered by it." Carlisle said.

Carlisle sighed deeply, showing us that we weren't going to hear anything else on the mysterious vampire. And maybe it was a good thing, considering that everyone looked like a nervous wreck, even Rosalie.

I followed Edward outside, deciding that spending some time with our daughter proved to be a good distraction for everyone.

We played catch with Renesmee; watching her collect the plastic ball with great speed, even at her half human age. Jasper and Alice sat in the grass playing chess, but we all knew Alice would win. She could see every move he made, and you could see the annoyance crossed on Jasper's face by this. Rosalie argued with Emmett over mechanics as Rosalie tinkered with the engine of her Red M3 Convertible. You could hear Rosalie's usual bitchiness shine through as she threw a wrench a Emmett, followed by a hissed, fuck off.

Esme and Carlisle laughed at the scene, as did everyone else. But our laughter was cut short when we all heard a commotion sounding not far from us in the surrounding woods.

The disturbance even caused the wolves to come out of La Push, their scent wrinkling my nose, but making us on edge. The wolves never crossed the treaty line, unless it was Jacob to see Renesmee. But we could all hear the patter of their paws as they ran after something.

Another vampire, I could smell the familiar scent in the air.

"They've passed onto the treaty line. I can see it through the wolves minds, they are heading this way, fast." Edward said, his voice grave.

"Alice, can you see who it is? Didn't you see them coming?" I asked, scared, gathering Renesmee closer to me and Edward.

"No, I didn't see anyone in my visions, I didn't see anything," Alice answered.

Everybody was tense as we heard the intruder coming closer, but not seeing him.

After what seemed like hours, a figure appeared from the woods. His walk was slow and graceful, almost like gliding. The hood that reminded me of the ones that the Volturi wore covered his face. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward pull Renesmee closer and behind his back.

The man lifted his hood, revealing a surprisingly young face. He looked maybe 16 years old, but a little bit on the short side. There was an air superior age and authority coming off of him. His golden eyes were kind, but the threatening aura he gave off still kept us all ready to pounce at one sign of danger. His light brown curly hair appeared almost gold on the light shining down through the trees and onto his hair. He almost looked like a normal teenager, but an exception to his flawless appearance and pale, sparkling skin. The wolves were all crouched around him, growls leaving their throats threateningly, but as the figure lifted his hood, they all fell to the ground, whimpering in pain.

"Vincent, my good friend, please stop this violence, we are all friends here." Carlisle said.

The man seemed to ponder what Carlisle said for a few seconds before lifting his hand in the air, the long fingers snapped and the wolves stopped howling in pain. He smiled before speaking.

"I'm quite sorry. It's just not everyday that I am attacked by savage beasts." His accent was hard to depict. It sounded old, accent maybe.

"What brings you here Vincent?" Carlisle asked politely, but you could hear the underlying suspicion is his calm tone.

"Oh yes, my reasoning behind my 'strange, unwelcomed visit," He looked directly at me with his frightening gold eyes, obviously detecting my thoughts, before continuing. "I will get to that, but I prefer we talk in a more comfortable setting." He finished.

"Yes, I'm sorry, please come in to our home. Do you mind if my family joins us?" Carlisle inquired.

"No, my old friend, this is just as much their business as it is mine and yours." He then turned to the rest of us. "I'm so sorry for not properly introducing myself, I am Vincent Aurelius Volturi, but I do not use Volturi anymore. So shall we go inside?"

"Yes, please do come in." Esme's friendly voice shocked us all of our stupor as we made our way into the house.

Vincent immediately lifted his face into the air, smelling deeply before setting his sight on the bookshelf lining one of the walls of the living room. He went to the bookshelf and retrieved the ancient book, Nephilim. It was the same book Carlisle gave me when he told me about the immortal children.

"Carlisle why do you have this book?" Vincent asked.

"Well it was among the many things Aro gave to me before I left them." he answered.

"This book brings back many memories. Aro gave me this book in 1000 A.D. just after the Plague of the Immortal Children broke out," He sadly said. "It was to help clear my conscience after killing all of those infant children."

"I didn't know it belong to you, would you like it back?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course not, it is yours now Carlisle." He said while giving him back the book.

"Uhm, Vincent, I had a question." Emmett asked reluctantly.

"Yes, I will tell you about my past, but only if Carlisle will let me." He said, obvious picking up the question among Emmett's thoughts.

"Vincent, I think that might overwhelm them just a bit too much." Carlisle said tentatively, picking up the apprehension written on our faces.

"What is a Projectionary Warp Vision, Carlisle?" Edward interrupted out of the blue.

"It is kind of like Zafrina's gift by making you see something, not of events happening now or in the future, but of the past."

"Why would that overwhelm us?" I asked.

"Well it would overwhelm you most because you have never experienced a visual projection unlike everyone else." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, if I see she is uncomfortable I will stop." Vincent said.

"Alright, then I guess it will be ok to show them your past."

"Is everybody ready?" Vincent asked.

"Yes." We said in unison.

Just as I looked towards Vincent my vision blurred than everything went black.

* * *

Leave a review. And a special thanks to my beta, Michela.


End file.
